


Addicted to You

by Fanficsat2AM



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Criminal AU, Don't get too attached to Remus, Guns, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Robbery, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry the other sides aren't in this, They're robbers, criminals, pls help, trying to get over writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsat2AM/pseuds/Fanficsat2AM
Summary: Janus and Remus are robbers- and boyfriends. One day, the police catch up to them.Attempting to lure away my writer's block with this.Based on the Addicted to You music video by Avicci
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, demus - Relationship, receit - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Addicted to You music video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc9c12q3mrc

**Addicted To You**

**Based on the “Addicted to You” music video by Avicci.**

Janus glared at the young woman flirting with him as he sat at the bar. His beer was watered down due to the melted ice cubes, but he didn’t mind. No, he was waiting for a certain someone to walk in.

“...but he was totally ugly, ya know? Nothing compared to you,” the woman said, giggling and leaning in a bit on the bar stool. Janus nodded absentmindedly, flawlessly acting like he was paying attention. Flawlessly acting like he didn’t feel cool metal pressed against his body through his shirt.

The door opened suddenly and in walked a man with a green button down shirt, black pants, and boots. A black briefcase bounced on his leg as he walked in, clutched in his right hand. The first few buttons on his shirt were undone, showing off a bit of his hairy chest. His hair was ruffled a bit, a gray streak flowing through the front and his mustache was cleanly trimmed and curled up at the sides. Green eyes glinted in the bar’s dim lights, momentarily making eye contact with Janus. The corner of the man’s mouth twitched up and he looked away, moving to the opposite end of the counter.

Janus quickly looked away and back to the woman, who didn’t seem to notice his focus shifting. A few moments went by like before, the only change being Janus’ ears listening for the sound, the cue.

All at once, the sound of glass breaking erupted from behind Janus. The snakely man reached into his mustard colored coat and pulled out two guns, pointing them at the woman and everyone else. “EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!” Remus shouted behind him. Janus glanced over to see the damage- the glass had been thrown against the wall, like they planned, catching everyone’s attention. Standing on the counter now, was the mustached man with one gun, one pointed at the bartender.

“Open it,” Janus heard his partner tell the bartender, followed by the sound of the cash register unlocking. “Put all of it in the case.” There was a thud, then the sound of the briefcase being unlocked. Janus inched toward them a bit, glancing over. Then, once all the money was in the case, Remus began running out of the bar. “DON’T MOVE!” Janus shouted to the crowd as his partner ran out. 

30, 29, 28, 27… Janus gave him thirty seconds to get back to the car and prepare them for escape before he left the witnesses to call the police or stop them. 

0.

Janus inched towards the door before fleeing altogether, running as fast as his legs would carry him around the corner. He quickly tucked his guns back in his coat- didn’t want to bring more trouble than necessary. He ran the rest of the block, turned the corner, and found the waiting car. The passenger door was popped open and it was rumbling with life, but nowhere near as lively as the giddy man in the driver’s seat.

The snake quickly jumped in and slammed the door behind him. He gasped as the car lurched forward, not even having time to secure his seatbelt. They drove out of the small town to the near deserted highway fast enough, the lush greenery soon turning to desert. 

Cheers and laughter filled the car as Janus pulled the briefcase out from beneath the glove compartment and looked inside. “Oh my fucking god, yes!” he exclaimed as he let his hands swim through the money. “Nice work, Jan!” Remus said, rocking side to side with excitement. “That was awesome, though I must ask what took you so long. Some lady was flirting with me, it wasn’t unbearable  _ at all _ ,” Janus said, shutting the case and dropping it back onto the floor.

“Oh, I just took my time admiring the town, that’s all.” They laughed and Janus leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You’re amazing, you know that Remus?” In response, he simply smirked. “I do, in fact.” Janus just laughed and pecked his stubble-covered cheek again before settling back into the seat for another long ride.

**Time Skip, a Few Weeks Later...**

Remus leaned his head on Janus’ shoulder, admiring the view. The two were sitting on a cliff that overlooked one of the cities they were about to rob. Janus had lost count of how much money they’d stolen- he’d stopped counting after their third robbery those four years ago. Their car sat behind them, the trunk filled with bags of cash. It was nothing compared to the amount of love he felt for Remus, though. 

Janus looked down at his boyfriend. If only he could express how much he felt for the man. How the glint in his eyes during each escapade sent shivers down his spine, how his laughter was like music sent from the heavens, how each kiss made him feel like he could explode with love. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the mustached man, who nuzzled him in response. His breath brushed against Janus’ neck. God, he loved Remus.

**Time Skip, Another Few Weeks Later…**

The two men walked towards the bank, intertwined hands swinging as they went. Remus’ hand was warm in the cold air, making Janus smile. Inside, people milled about, clueless of what was about to happen, visible to the duo through the windows.

The door swung open and the two let go of each others’ hands, pulling out their guns. “EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!” Remus shouted, firing a warning shot upwards as he walked to the counter. Janus spun around, pointing his guns at anyone moving. Finally, sure everyone was still, he climbed onto the counter.

Remus grabbed the person behind the desk and shoved them towards the cash register. Next to it, he opened the briefcase and pointed his gun at the banker’s head. “Put it all in the briefcase,” he ordered. The banker complied, scooping up the piles of cash and dropping them into the case. When only one handful remained, Remus shoved them to the ground and pointed his gun at them. “Don’t move.” The banker nodded and got in the same position like everyone else: on the floor, hands on their head.

Remus set his gun next to the case and clicked it closed before grabbing the last handful of money and climbing onto the counter next to Janus. Giggling, he threw some of it into the air. It floated down around them, light filtering through the green paper. Janus laughed and twirled in the cash. He was careful not to fall off. 

When all of it was on the floor, Janus set his guns on the counter and turned to Remus. “I love you,” he murmured, cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. It was passionate and hungry, he never wanted to let go. He knew people were staring, but he didn’t care. Neither did Remus. 

For a moment, it was just the two of them.

Then it wasn’t. 

They broke apart as they heard sirens blaring out front. Janus grabbed his guns and pointed them at the people again, making sure they didn’t budge. Remus climbed down and grabbed the briefcase. Then he walked towards the vault door, pulling a bomb out from his shirt. He stuck it right above the handle and pressed a button, starting the countdown before beginning to walk back to Janus.

Janus aimed the guns at the police, who were now within range and visible through the windows. Just as he was about to press the trigger, he heard a gunshot.

It wasn’t from him or Remus.

He glanced to his left to see Remus staring blankly at the wall. “Remus?” Janus said, eyes widening. The mustached man looked at Janus before collapsing. “REMUS!” The snake dropped his guns and jumped down from the counter, sprinting to where his partner was now laying on the floor. 

“Remus! Oh my god oh my god-” Janus slid to his knees next to Remus. Blood stained his shirt, towards the left of his chest. A single hole punctured the fabric and he could see flesh through the blood. The wounded man was groaning in pain, tears spilling out of the corner of his eyes and down the sides of his head. Janus sat on his feet and rested Remus’ head on his thighs. He could hear people running out of the building but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about them, he didn’t care about the police, he didn’t care about the money. All he cared about right now was Remus.

“Remus oh my fucking god, say something oh my god,” Janus choked, tears falling down his cheeks like a waterfall. Remus’ wet eyes turned to look at him and his mouth crinkled into a grin. “Hey dork,” he whispered. “You fucking got shot, how do I help-” “Shh.” A finger pressed to Janus’ lips, silencing him. “Dork means whale penis. I called you a whale penis, Janus,” he laughed. Janus’ shoulders shook as he sobbed, stroking the side of Remus' face.

“I need you to stay with me, Remus. Stay alive. Please,” the snake said, shaking his head.

“Double-Dee, you know I can’t lie. That’s your job.” 

They stayed silent for a second, Janus sobbing silently.

“Janus, before I go, I just need you to know something. It’s cheesy, but…” Remus trailed off before he smiled lovingly at the other. “I love you.”

With that, Remus’ eyes went glassy. “...Remus?” Janus managed, searching his face for life. “Remus? No, no, no, stay Remus. Stay with me. STAY ALIVE GODDAMMIT, I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU REMUS. STAY ALIVE!” When finally he realized that Remus’ chest had stopped moving, that his consciousness had faded, the tears came pouring out. He screamed, screamed so loud it felt like the whole world could hear. And he wanted them to, wanted them to feel his pain.

At last he stopped. Pressing a final kiss to his beloved’s lips, he moved Remus’ head gently to the ground. The briefcase slipped easily from the limp hand and Janus stood, tear tracks still staining his face. He glanced at the bomb above the handle before turning to the building’s entrance. His footsteps echoed through the room, the only other sound being police sirens, shouts, and Janus’ strangled breaths. 

He stepped into the cold air, surveying the police with a blank face. Gun barrels pointed at him here and there- it didn’t matter now. 

  
  


Janus took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the briefcase before running towards them, aware of the passage of time, each little second. 

  
  
  
  


Suddenly, the building behind him exploded into rubble and flames.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ I love you too, Remus. _

**Author's Note:**

> Addicted to You music video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc9c12q3mrc


End file.
